customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Etsuko Saito (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Etsuko Saito (彩都悦子 Saito Etsuko) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Etsuko has brown eyes, red lips and short hair. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a yellow ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Etsuko's main weapon is Two-Handed Sword. A Western sword with a beautiful wave-patterned blade. In contrast to its appearance, it is actually a very effective weapon. Its design, which at first glance appears to be decorative, actually acts to widen inflicted wounds. This also makes it somewhat weak against blows, however. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Etsuko always uses a katana and fights with Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu-Kai. Critical Finish Etsuko performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly. Critical Edge Etsuko primes her sword while saying "Brace yourself!". She then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "This will hurt!" as she knocks down her opponent. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Etsuko's costume consists of a blue off the shoulder kimono, red fingerless gloves, and blue shoes. The skirt portion reaches below her ankles and a slit running down from one side of the hip exposes her right leg. Her robe has Japanese designs on it.﻿ Soul Calibur III Estuko wears the same costume from the TV series, but the designs on her robe are removed. And her fingerless gloves are replaced with fingered ones. Soul Calibur IV Etsuko wears a different robe, except it has a slit on the left side. She still wears her fingered gloves from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Etsuko Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (09,17) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (18,17) Arms: Leather Gloves (02,19) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,21) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (18,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,17 Lips: 02,20 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,21 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''Victory is mine!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 20150520 201032.jpg 20150520 201040.jpg 20150520 201052.jpg 20150520 201112.jpg 20150520 201120.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h18m41s175.png|Etsuko wielding Two-Handed Sword. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h18m49s237.png|Etsuko wielding Two-Handed Sword before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h18m58s73.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h19m08s118.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h19m18s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h19m28s80.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h19m48s69.png|Etsuko wielding Two-Handed Sword after the battle.